


Come Fall at the Doors if You Feel It

by merisunshine36



Series: Killmonger Stories [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wet & Messy, sloppy blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merisunshine36/pseuds/merisunshine36
Summary: Erik's about to head out to SEAL training, but he has unfinished business to handle. You know, sex business.Missing scene fromIn Living Color; this story is a PWP but will make a bit more sense if you've read the other story first.





	Come Fall at the Doors if You Feel It

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the Jorja Smith song "Fine Lines". 
> 
> This scene is set at the end of In Living Color, right after they all get home from their last night out and before Erik is dropped off at the naval base. A little look at what might have happened.

Erik knocks softly on the door to Tony and Rhodey's bedroom, wondering if they're already asleep. The house is silent save for the faint whir of one of the floor cleaning robots as it trundles down the hall on its nightly rounds. Erik catches himself shifting from one foot to another, before making a conscious effort to halt the anxious circling of his mind. The whole time he's been at Stark's place it's just seemed like someone's nerd movie fantasy come to life. Impossibly tricked out lab, wild parties, easy, no-strings sex. The kind of thing guys his age dream of, and here he is, about to wake up tomorrow morning and give his body and his life away to the Navy SEALS.

Erik's about to give up and head back to his own bed when the door swings open to reveal Tony, with a tumbler of whiskey in his free hand. He's in a short robe of dark blue silk that makes him look like he walked off the set of a mafia film. The belt is knotted loosely around his waist, revealing pale skin and a sparse trail of hair down the center of his chest.

"Damn, still going at it?" Erik asks, even though he's not all that surprised to see Tony still hitting the sauce at this time of night. It's rare that he's seen Stark without a glass of a little something special.

"There are two people on this planet who are allowed to give me shit about my drinking. You're not one of them."

Erik shrugs. "I tell it like it is. Rhodey still up?"

"Why, you need to insult him too?" Tony's protectiveness is cute, kind of.

Rhodey chooses that moment to emerge from the ensuite, a towel sitting low on his waist, water still beading on his shoulders. He looks surprised to see Erik standing there, but a small smile tugs at the corner of his mouth. The warmth in his eyes makes Erik hungry. It makes him _want_.

"You have trouble sleeping?" Rhodey asks, giving the belt of Tony's robe a gentle tug so he'll stop blocking the door like a tiny, goateed guard dog.

"Something like that." Erik rubs a hand across the back of his neck. He's a grown ass man, in the military no less. He should know how to ask for what he wants.

Before he can get up the courage, Rhodey opens the door wide and waves him in. Erik has been all over the Stark estate, but he's never set foot in the master bedroom. The far wall is all glass, revealing a pendulous moon sitting fat and full over the waters of the Pacific. The decor is so modern it's almost sterile, clean lines and dark wood with no frills. But a framed photo of Tony and Rhodey at Rhodey's college graduation sits atop the dresser, flanked on either side by much smaller photos of their parents. The sweet domesticity of it all makes Erik's stomach ache. How many people do they even allow back here? Miss Pepper and Happy, maybe. Probably not more than that. Erik takes a few steps into the bedroom, his feet sinking into the plush carpet.

Rhodey closes the distance between them and presses a soft kiss to Erik's mouth. Rhodey's fingers lightly cup him on the chin, keeping him close. "Tell me what you need," he says, the low notes of his voice making Erik's heart beat just a little faster.

"I was just --." Lonely? Horny? A little of column A, a little of column B? The words stick in Erik's throat. "I was hoping the night didn't have to be over."

Erik startles a little when it's Tony who guides him to a seat on their bed. Erik goes along with the easy push, bouncing a little on the soft mattress. At this level, Erik can just make out the gentle swell of Tony's dick beneath the thin material. He resists the urge to duck his head and instead tilts his chin up, meeting Tony's sleepy-eyed gaze head on. Tony's alright, but Erik made it clear from day one that he can't be swayed by his whole playboy billionaire Casanova act.

"Look." Tony huffs out a short, exasperated breath. "Any other time I'd stay tuned for the next episode of this live action Harlequin novel you two have going on. But it's T-minus five hours until we've gotta deliver you to soldier school, and you do not want to be stuck in a car with me when I've had no sleep. So how about we cut to the chase." He offers Erik his glass, which still has a good finger of alcohol left. "Here. It helps, trust me."

Erik considers the contents for a second before accepting it. _Fuck it_ , he thinks, and downs the whole thing in one go, trying not to wince as the heat of it snakes down his throat. Rhodey glances over at Tony and raises an eyebrow. Tony's mouth quirks upward in response.

"I've never…" Erik steels himself for what he's about to say next. "I've never let anyone fuck me before. Before I go away, I was hoping you would…do the honors."

Rhodey grins and drops down next to him on the bed, deliberately invading Erik's personal space. Their shoulders touch, and the long line of Rhodey's thigh is pressed up against the thin material of the old basketball shorts Erik is wearing. Rhodey is still wearing nothing but the towel. Whatever bodywash he used reminds Erik of those oils this one Muslim brother would sell outside the corner store down the street from his high school. Sandalwood and musk, spicy and warm.

"So," Rhodey begins, then lets the silence stretch as he carefully chooses his next words. "You know I'm not gonna kick my common law wife out of his own bedroom in the middle of the night. When you're asking me, you're asking him, too. You cool with that?"

If there's one thing Erik is sure of, it's that Rhodey trusts Tony with his heart and his life. And since Erik trusts Rhodey, that's good enough for him. Plus, real talk - Tony has more experience fucking people than both of them combined. Erik tugs his shirt over his head and pushes his shorts to the floor, a display of bravado a full order of magnitude greater than what he actually feels.

"Yeah," Erik says, his voice steady. "Let's go."

Erik lets himself be arranged on the bed, resting on his stomach on sheets made from the softest fabric he's ever known. They're probably not even fabric, but some kind of highly advanced space polymer Tony developed for NASA or some shit. All the lights are off except for the dim glow of a single lamp next to the bed. Erik tenses up when he feels a pair of hands come to rest on his lower back, followed by a second on his shoulders, but relaxes again when he realizes that he's being treated to some kind of freaky four-hand massage.

"Tell Daddy where it hurts," says Tony, from somewhere near Erik's head. Erik rolls his eyes. "The activity schedule in rich kid rehab included a pretty fucking excellent massage course."

Erik takes his body through hell on a regular basis and recently he's ramped things up to eleven getting ready for SEAL training. It's a special day when he wakes up and there isn't something a little out of whack. "Uh - everywhere, pretty much."

Rhodey laughs low in his throat, and they set to work.

Erik feels so good like this, just riding out on the ebb and flow of sensation. There's a near-unbearable intensity each time they find a knot, followed by an eventual release that turns his limbs into a pile of jelly. Tony's hands are covered in some kind of sweet-smelling oil that glides over his skin. Rhodey leaves kisses all up and down the back of his thighs. Erik is floating on a river of endorphins when the distinct sensation of a slick finger spreading his ass cheeks jolts him from his reverie. Erik can't quite control himself in time to play it cool, and his muscles all seize at once from the shock of it.

Erik's breathing is comes fast and shallow. No one's ever touched him there before. A chorus of alarms are going off in his head, going - _hey there, look at this, pay attention_.

Rhodey stretches out alongside Erik. The towel disappeared a long time ago, so he can now feel the hot press of Rhodey's dick against his thigh.

"You want me to stop?" Rhodey asks, his eyes warm. "We don't have to do this."

Erik lets his tongue drag against the vibranium tattoo he keeps hidden from the world, comforted by the gentle pulse it gives in response to the pressure. He props himself up on one elbow, preening a little when Rhodey's gaze immediately goes south.

Tony hooks his chin over Erik's shoulder. His nails scratch lightly over Erik's hip, shivery and intense. "It's your call, kid. Nothing you don't wanna do."

Erik's pulse slowly winds down from the fevered pace it had reached just moments before, and so he reaches out to brush across Rhodey's collarbone, across the cut of his hip, and down until his fingers curl around the stiff heat of Rhodey's cock. This part is familiar. Erik likes most dicks in general and Jim Rhodes' in particular. It's wide and long enough to give a guy something to work on without choking to death. Rhodey bites down on his lip and laughs, batting Erik's hands away.

  
"Come on now - if I pop off, you know I'm gonna fall asleep."

Rhodey's kisses are always sweet and gentle, like he thinks Erik is something breakable. Rhodey comes up for air and glances up at Tony. He's still breathing a little heavy when Tony leans forward to capture Rhodey's mouth with his own. Rhodey melts under his attentions like butter on a warm day, and there's the kind of ease between them that is only born after long years together.

"You'll make it good?" Erik picks at the sheets. "I need to be able to walk tomorrow." He hopes his voice doesn't sound as small and nervous as he feels.

Tony bites at the join between Erik's neck and shoulder, and oh, that's something Erik never knew he needed until now. "Good? Good is an insult. Good is for college fucks who remember to give you a reach around."

Erik let's himself be manhandled onto his back, with Tony holding his thighs so they're bent close to his chest. He feels self-conscious, with his ass exposed to the cool air like that. Rhodey squirts what seems like way too damn much lube onto his hand before curling just one finger inside him, biding his time until Erik's body relaxes enough to take a second, then a third while his thumb rubs gently at the outside of his stretched hole. Erik squirms. It doesn't hurt, but he feels so fucking full, so embarrassingly wet and desperate for more. He reaches up to grab Tony's biceps just so he has something to hold on to.

Erik wants to thrust back against Rhodey's fingers but Tony's got him held too tight. He watches Rhodey shimmy down onto his stomach so he can lavish attention on Erik's balls with his tongue, and it's so gentle and good that he gives up trying to think. After a few seconds Erik realizes that the desperate whine he can hear is coming from his own mouth.

"Well fuck, you open up so easily," says Tony, looking mischievous. "Maybe, you could take both of us at once."

Erik knows he should be panicking at that, but Rhodey is sucking gently on the tip of his cock now and he doesn't have the brain cells to spare.

"Shut up Tony, we're not trying to scare him," says Rhodey, sitting back on his heels. "But I am gonna fuck you now. Roll over."

Erik catches his breath for a second before turning over. Rhodey wants to prop him up on some pillows, but Erik's pride insists that he can stay on his hands and knees. Tony keeps him distracted with little biting kisses as Rhodey ducks into the bathroom for a condom, his cock bobbing awkwardly in front of him.

Erik focuses on keeping his breathing even when he hears the wet crinkle of latex as Rhodey suits up. And then he's met with the full-body sensation of being stretched open wide by another man's cock for the first time in his life.

It's too much, and at the same time, not enough. Rhodey's long fingers are keeping Erik's hole spread wide as possible as he steadily pushes inside. Erik winces, wondering if he's going to be split open.

Tony strokes a hand down the side of Rhodey's hip. "How you holding up?"

Erik grits his teeth against the onslaught of sensation. "I'm fine," he bites out and he can tell Tony doesn't believe him. Fuckers in porn made this shit look so easy, but he's sweating like he never has before, the slow drag of Rhodey's dick inside him sending all kinds of signals his brain can't quite interpret. Erik's arms grow increasingly shaky until they just give out, and he faceplants into Tony's lap.

Erik knows he probably seems pathetic right now, falling apart over a little 101-level dicking. Rhodey's not even all the way in yet. He keeps pulling out again, short, shallow thrusts so Erik can get used to it. Tony and Rhodey are giving Erik all kinds of praise, telling him how good he looks, how nice and tight his ass is, how pretty he moans. It warms him up inside, since honestly he's not doing anything at all right now other than trying to remember how to breathe against the little shocks of pain mixed in with all this pleasure. He's embarrassed to realize that he's gone a little soft. His dick swings awkwardly back forth each time Rhodey slides home again, pushing Erik's face forward until he's nuzzled right against the crease of Tony's hip.

Erik turns his face and Tony's cock is right there, swollen red and dripping precome from the tip. Erik's his first thought is how this is the first time he's seen Tony hard, and his second is that he'd really like to have a cock in his mouth right now. He blinks up at Tony, licks his lips.

"You need a distraction, don't you," Tony says, amused, before grasping his cock at the base and tipping it towards Erik's mouth. He drags it across Erik's lips a few times at first, letting him get a taste of it before letting Erik suck him down.

And Tony is right. It's exactly what Erik wants. Erik loves the slightly salty taste and the smooth skin against his tongue, the scratch of Tony's pubes against his chin when Erik takes him in to the hilt.

There's an audible thunk as Tony's head knocks back against the headboard. His hands travel all over Erik's face, brushing his eyebrows and his nose, and the place where his mouth is stretched open wide.

"They teach you to suck dick like this in the Navy?" Tony groans. "Rhodey, I hate to break it to you, but the Air Force really cheated you on this one."

Erik can't help but laugh and he winds up gagging a little, pulling off to draw in a huge gulp of air, tears leaking from the corner of his eyes. Rhodey hums a non-response and leans forward to cover Erik's body with his own, licking the sweat off the back off his neck. He strains to capture Erik's mouth in a few sloppy kisses before pushing his head back towards Tony's cock, which he gladly swallows once again.

Rhodey starts fucking into him in earnest and Erik has stop and breathe for a second because holy shit, everything just changed something is _going on_ back there. It's some kind of sex-induced neuropathy, with half of his nerves shut down and the rest now providing a direct route to his dick each time Rhodey's hips meet his own, hitting right up against that sweet spot.

"Ah-hah! Told you he'd like it rough," Tony crows. Erik is hard as nails now, lit up like a Christmas tree, a thousand pinpoints of color. He barely even registers when Tony groans long and low, a brief warning before blowing his load down Erik's throat. Most of it spills from Erik's mouth to spatter messily over Tony's cock and drip down his balls.

"Easy, easy," Rhodey croons. "We got you." He's slowed things down now, just rolling his hips, each thrust leaving Erik more shaky and incoherent than the last. He can hardly breathe past the swell of emotion in his throat. He never imagined that two people he barely knows would care enough to make him feel this good. He rests his cheek against Tony's thigh, wondering if they've broken him, if he's too wrecked to come. Tony places a kiss on Erik's shoulder, then leans forward and gives Erik's dick a few gentle squeezes.

"Come on babe, let me have it. Can you give to me? Or does Rhodey need to choke you on his cock, too?" Erik's orgasm punches through him before he can even brace for it, Tony milking him dry until he collapses shakily into the sheets, heedless of the sticky mess beneath him.

Rhodey pulls out and strips off the condom, then lets Tony push him down onto the bed and climb onto his lap. Erik watches blearily from half-open eyes as Tony gets his sticky, spent cock and Rhodey's hard one in his fist, working them for a just a few seconds until Rhodey shivers and spills his seed in long, luxurious pulses.

Rhodey gathers Erik to him, kissing him gently on his forehead. Tony disappears, yawning and talking about washing up. Erik mutters a thank you, even though it feels inadequate. He wants to stay awake for a while, to enjoy the afterglow. There's an endorphin laced looseness to his limbs that pairs nicely with the dull ache in his ass. Rhodey probably lied about Erik being able to walk tomorrow. Erik feels full up to bursting with goodness, and he wants it all to last.

Within a few minutes, he falls asleep.

Erik swims back up to consciousness in the middle of the night, everything he drank all night urgently trying to escape his bladder. The scent of stale sweat and come still hangs heavy in the air. Rhodey rolled over at some point and is now curled into a ball with the small amount of the quilt that Tony hasn't stolen for himself. His mouth lies slack, his breathing soft and his whole being relaxed, like he doesn't have a care in the world. Erik runs his fingers over corners of his mouth with the little frown lines that never quite go away. He likes those lines, an imperfection that makes him that much easier to love.

Erik rolls to his feet and makes heads for the ensuite because he can't help himself. How many times in your life do you get to take a leak in a billionaire's bathroom? The lights come on as soon as he's inside, but to a level just bright enough to keep you from tripping in the dark. He empties a small bar's worth of alcohol from his system, and when the toilet flushes, he's greeted by a message in disapproving red characters that says, _Tony, you are: DEHYDRATED. Drink more water!_

Erik studies his reflection in the mirror. He knows from pictures that he has his father's nose, and the same dimples that always got him in trouble with the ladies. The ring hangs from his chain, resting right in the middle of his chest where it always has. Erik had set it carefully aside on the dresser earlier that night but didn't remember putting it back on - Rhodey or Tony must have done it for him. He tugs at his bottom lip, revealing the blue glow of the tattoo announcing his heritage. N'Jadaka, it reads. Son of N'Jobu. Heir to a secret kingdom full of unfathomable technology, with wealth far greater than he'd ever earn selling himself for corporate America.

He leaves the bathroom, and only hesitates for a second before slipping out of the bedroom and heading back down the hall. There's a pang in his chest - he'd like to stay.

It's time to go.


End file.
